Learn To Love
by littlemissvampire1854
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are forced into an arranged marriage by their parents. They never met before and they both have their reasons for not wanting to marry a stranger. But can they come together or will they end up getting a divorce? Human, AU, Canon
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, my second story is here. I just got a burst of inspiration. So please read and review, telling me if this is a hit or a miss.**

**NPOV**

Today is supposed to be happy isn't it? I am supposed to enjoy getting ready to start the rest of my life with the man I love. I am supposed to know that this is the right decision for the both of us. To love this mans personality and his flaws.

I am supposed to know what he looks like.

But the truth of the matter is that all I know about the man I am going to marry is that his name is Jacob Black and when we were younger, I used to throw him into the mud and stand on his head.

If that isn't true love then I do not know what is. Seriously, I have no idea of the feeling of being in love with someone. I've never dated anyone. I've only been kissed once.

How can I be getting married?

I don't want to be married. I want to go to University and have a life but my father insists that this is what is best for me. He and my mother had an arranged marriage and I had never seen a happier couple. My grandfather and grandmother were happily married and they come from an arranged marriage.

Theirs worked but what if mine doesn't? What if I don't love him? What if he doesn't love me? I know I don't love him now.

I stared at my reflection. I didn't look like a typical blushing bride. My aunt kept coming out of nowhere and wiping the mascara that is running down my face.

"Didn't you have any waterproof mascara?" Aunt Rose asked from the chaise long.

She had a large glass of wine and a cigarette in her hand. Her marriage wasn't working and it was well known that she was having an affair with a man called Emmett McCarty. My dads best friend and her high school sweetheart. Her blonde hair was scraped up into a bun on top of her head and she looked more elegant than I did in her rose pink dress.

I didn't chose anything to do with this wedding. My favourite colour was red, not pink. I hate pink. The flowers were roses, I love lilies. Everything was planned by my family and his and apparently mine didn't know what I would like. The only thing I got to chose was my wedding dress. I simple floor length strapless dress with lace detailing over my shoulders and down to the crook of my elbow. I was inspired by Kate Middleton and Grace Kelley, at the time I wanted to feel like a princess, but now I don't.

"Oh shut up Rose." My uncle Royce said from the opposite side of the room as he stared at me.

My uncle Royce was not my favourite person. He freaked me out, he stared at my like I was something he could eat. Now he is looking at me with strange eyes. It unnerved me completely and it made me want to throw up for the third time and cry even more.

"You're such a bastard Royce." Rose replied and I felt as though another massive fight would happen again. But they stayed quiet, it was probably because of the threats my little Aunt Alice would have put into effect. She planned this wedding, it is her masterpiece and nothing was going to ruin my day for her.

I took a deep breath as my aunt fixed my veil to my hair and my parents came into the room. I looked to the clock and saw that I only had five minutes before I had to go downstairs to the ballroom where all my friends and family were waiting for me to get married.

"You look beautiful Renesmee." My mother said as she came up to me and brushed the tears away from my face.

I looked at her, soft beautiful brown eyes gazed back at me sadly. She looked sad. She looked behind her to my father and he shook his head. They often spoke without words; it showed their level of love and devotion toward each other.

"Please Edward, she doesn't want to get married." She begged, wrapping her arms around me and cradling my head.

"She has to get married today." My father said firmly before I heard him leave the room and slam the door. I winced at the loud sound.

I knew he wouldn't agree. I had been begging for months and months, ever since I first found out. I wasn't like my parents, I wasn't okay with an arranged marriage. I wanted to find love, maybe fall in love in college, have my heart broken at get married in my late thirties, not just after I leave High school.

I don't even know how old my future husband is. He could be the same age as me or older. Or even younger if he had the parental permission needed by the state of Washington. My dad is five years older than my mum, and she got married straight out of high school.

"How about we leave you to yourself for a while sweetie?" my mother suggested, kissing me on my forehead and guiding everyone but me out of the room.

I just kept staring at myself in the mirror as she left. My skinny chicken arms fell to my sides after I dabbed the last of my tears away from my eyes. There was no use in crying, I would have to marry this Jacob Black and stay with him forever.

I pushed the stray hairs behind my ears and pulled the veil over my face, straightening it up. The lace detailing on the edge of the veil matched the lace detailing on my dress, small intricate flowers and garlands. I went to the dressing table and pushed the sapphire ring on to my right forefinger, my something old and blue, apparently many successful marriages were had due to the wearing of this ring. I know Rose didn't wear it but my mother did and Alice did.

I looked at myself once more, noticing how sad my eyes were. My skin was pale and sickly from the tears and my eyes were bloodshot. I had lost a great deal of weight during the last few weeks from the stress and Alice had to quickly take my dress in but it looked irregular to me. My collar bone was jutting out, my shoulders were just skin stretched over bone. I looked as if I had not eaten for weeks and it felt that way.

My head hurt and my stomach twisted with hunger yet I knew I could not eat something for fear that I will throw it up in the middle of the ceremony. I went to the sink in the hotel bathroom and poured myself a glass of water, I then routed in Rose's handbag and found her little pouch of pills. I found Asprin buried in her many prescription pills. I threw two pills into my mouth and chased the water after it.

I knew it wouldn't take effect for a few hours but it was something, knowing that I had taken the Asprin took the edge off of the dull pain in my head.

I took one look at the clock and knew I only had a few more seconds to myself. I straighten my veil again, smoothed down my dress and grabbed my pink rose bouquet, tied together with a white ribbon.

If I were not so sad and distressed I would have admired the beauty of this wedding which my aunt planned so carefully. Even though this was not the wedding I would have wanted without the colours and flowers and husband I wanted, I admired her touch, her eye for elegance and beauty and how she can make a day I have dreaded for so long that little less horrific by scattering her magical pixie dust over it.

I went to open the door and as I touched the handle I noticed my hands were shaking violently. It was a miracle I was even standing because my legs were shaking so much. I took a deep breath to try and calm my nerves and it worked only partially.

But I carried on. _Keep Calm and Carry On_, isn't that the phrase?

My father was waiting outside the door and he took my hand as soon as he saw me, his thumb stroking the back of my hand. Even though he was making me do this, he knew how hard it was for me to marry this stranger and he was trying to comfort me. No matter why he was doing this and why he was forcing me to do this, he was still my dad and he stilled cared about me. He was hopefully doing this with my best intentions at heart with all the best thoughts for me. And my husband. And hoping that my marriage will be as happy as his and my mothers.

"Come on kiddo." He said, guiding me gently toward the elevator which would take me down to the ballroom and too my marriage. My forced, arranged and unwanted marriage.

**JPOV**

I took a deep breath as I heard the idle chit chat from behind me. Wedding guests and a sting quartet created a dull and constant noise in my ear which I would rather I wasn't hearing. I wished I wasn't here, getting married to some little brat who arranged the girliest, pinkest wedding ever.

Leah would have never have chosen pink. Her favourite colour was blue and if I was marrying her today, there would be blue orchids everywhere instead of pink and white roses.

I could see the parts, to which my sisters planned, our local vicar who was more than happy to travel all the way to Seattle to ordain my wedding to the girl who has the stupidest name ever. I call her Nessie in my head because that it the only part of her name that I can remember.

My mind kept drifting to Leah, my beautiful magnificent girlfriend. She was smart, witty and adorable and I loved her so much and it broke my heart that I had to be here today, with strangers and my family, marrying some little girl instead of marrying the girl I love.

I've known for a long time that I had to marry this Nessie and that she would be my wife but somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped that she wouldn't go through with the marriage or that my father would let me drop out of this marriage that has been planned since this little kid was born and I was four.

I remember having to put up with her forcing me into the mud because my father used to say I could get ice cream if I let her push me around. I had not seen her since she was four and to be honest I just remember how heavy she was and how chubby her legs were. And the mass of strange copper coloured curls that were in pigtails on her head.

"Get ready man, the first of the bridesmaids is at the door and may I say, she will be my first hit of the night." My best man Embry said, nudging me suggestively as he faced the other way and toward the door.

All Embry wanted from this wedding was food and girls. All he saw this wedding as was an excuse to eat and shag girls, not a happy wedded union between two people.

Would she expect me to have sex with her tonight? Because unless she is Leah, then I am not touching her. Then we can get the marriage annulled and I can be with Leah. That is all I want, to be with Leah and be happy with her.

The music started and took another really deep breath, staring straight ahead at the edge of the flower arch where me and Nessie were getting married.

I heard awws and the snaps and clicks of cameras over the music. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that a group of bridesmaids in powder pink dresses and makeup. They all looked too old to be the same age as Nessie. Doesn't she have friends?

Embry started to elbow me harder in my side and I looked over to him and harshly whispered: "What?"

"Your bride is at the door. You wanna look at her?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked back to the flower arch. I didn't want to look at her. I would save that pleasure to when she got up here.

"All rise for the bride." The vicar said, raising his arms and his bible up in a motion for everyone to rise. I heard the shuffle of over three hundred people standing up and turning toward the door.

"I can see her face that well, it's covered by the veil but she's skinny, like model skinny." Embry told me.

Skinny girls never did anything for me, especially really skinny girls, Girls with curves and a little meat on their bones were always nicer, something to actually kiss instead of a twig with skin stretched over it.

Leah was curvy, god I loved to worship her curves when we were together.

I looked to the vicar and he beckoned me forward. I stood straight, facing the row of six bridesmaids. It was a robotic movement and I wished that I didn't have to do this.

I looked to the girl I was about to get married to but she was facing the floor and she wouldn't look up.

"Who here presents this woman to this man?" the vicar asked, taking my hand and Nessies hand in his. Her father says he does and the vicar joins our hands together.

My dad told me to take the veil away from her face when she got to the altar so I let go of her tiny little hand and removed the lace veil from her face.

As I took it up from her face I saw the saddest eyes I had ever witnessed in my life. Soft chocolate brown eyes surrounded by a red haze and tears. It broke my heart in half, this girl didn't want to be here, these were not tears of happiness but tears of sadness.

Her petite figure looked as if it had been drained of all energy and her skin looked as if all the colour had been taken by hours and hours of crying.

Her cheekbones protruded and her complexion was sickly and pale. But I could still she that she was beautiful, incredibly and unearthly beautiful and she looked so sick.

This wedding was making her ill and we couldn't do anything to stop it.

We had to get married.

We had to sign our lives away to each other.

**So tell me what you think, truthfully and honestly. Do you like the idea? Is the way I write it okay? Have you got any suggestions for the next chapter or the rest of the story?**

**For those of you who follow my other story Reunited, please know that now that I have finished school, both these stories will be written over my summer, hopefully they won't effect each other.**

**So please leave a review and follow the story if you love it. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**NPOV**

I stared up at him, my new husband and he stared back with sad eyes. He didn't look as scary as I had imagined him, or as old. For some reason in my head I imagined an old man with withering skin and a moustache he would twirl as he planned to take my virginity.

But Jacob was a young guy, in his late teens to early twenties, with russet skin and jet black hair, with gorgeous jet black eyelashes. His sad eyes were deep and beautiful. And he was tall, giant. It wasn't like he was just six foot tall, he was closer to seven foot and he towered over me with his broad shoulders. Even though he was wearing a suit, with a pink cummerbund, I could tell he worked out and took care of his body.

But even with this ultra masculine physic, his face was kind and had a boyish sense to it. He defiantly wasn't the scary old man I had thought he would be.

"Today we are here to join Jacob William Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen in Holy matrimony." The vicar said and it made me take my eyes away from Jacobs face to his.

He was a middle aged man and he looked nice enough. My father had told me that it was Jacobs local vicar, even though the family did not go to church. I asked why we didn't have Father O'Neil do the ceremony, my father said that Father O'Neil wouldn't perform the ceremony because Jacobs family were not catholic and wouldn't go to church.

Father O'Neil was the priest at my school and I felt as though he would be better to perform my wedding because we knew each other so well. He told me why he became part of the clergy and he counselled me through my emotions leading up to the wedding. He was a kind man and I had wished that he would have done this. But his morals are his and he should keep to them.

I went to a prestigious catholic all girls' boarding school just outside New York called St Augustine. I hated it there, the nuns were strict and I didn't have many friends, but the friends I did have were all lovely girls. None of them could make is, either because they disagreed with the marriage or they were getting ready for college and couldn't make the flight across the country.

I would've liked them to be here but on the other hand it would have been hard to have them here as well. They could choose who they were going to marry or they could go wherever they wanted to. Once this wedding was over with and we went on our honeymoon, I would go to live in La Push near Forks Washington. Forks itself had a population of less than four thousand. It had less people living there than there was attending my school.

I said the prayers and sung the hymns in a dazed and robotic state, not really noticing the song I was singing or the words I was making to communicate with God. My lips just formed the words without my mind thinking about what they meant.

"Now, I ask anyone who knows of any lawful impediment to why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The vicar said.

Jacob and I looked at each other, both of our eyes were silently begging for someone to jump up and stop the wedding ceremony. In the tense moments that followed all were heard was a few chesty coughs and a woman open her purse.

I really wanted to speak myself but my family had warned me earlier that if I did then it would be brushed aside and would only drag out the marriage.

"Good," the vicar chuckled. "That part always fills me with nerves."

The crowd laughed but me and Jacob just kept straight faces. That was our only hope for escape and no one helped us.

In that moment I felt as though we connected. For some unknown reason I knew that he didn't want to be here, his face said it all but we had a connection in that moment because we both knew we didn't want to be here.

The vicar announced that it was time for our vows and my heart started hammering more and more in my chest. My vows required me to talk and I hadn't talked in weeks and I was scared that my voice would show everyone that I hadn't talked and was scared.

He turned to Jacob and told Jacob what to say, which ended up as his vows. "I, Jacob William Black, take you…" He paused for a second before he said my name very slowly, forming my first name particularly slowly. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do us part."

He then turned to me and I looked up at Jacob, who tried to smile at me but it looked pitiful and strained. "I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take you Jacob William Black, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day until death do us part."

Jacob projected his vows and he sounded strong and confident but mine were quiet and hoarse since I had not been talking for weeks because I really had nothing to say.

My elder cousin Maria came to give me my ring to give to Jacob. Maria was my Maid of Honour but it wasn't like we were friends in the average sense of the word, we were cousins and with barely talked because of the difference in age and the fact that she hated me because her husband once hit on me when he was drunk at a family gathering.

Jacobs best man came forward and gave him a small ring before patting him on the back and smiling at me. I tried to smile back but I don't think it looked natural.

I noticed him look over my shoulder and I resisted the urge to see what or who he was looking at. He looked sad but whenever he made eye contact with me and kept trying to smile.

Jacob took the ring and my left hand and repeats what the vicar says. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love; and with all that I am and all that I have, I honour you, in the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." He slips the ring on to my left third finger. I copy him and recite the same vow.

The vows we have made haven't been changed from the usual wedding vows that a normal couple in love would take and they seem fake, with fake promises of love and devotion when we both know that we do not love one another because we do not know one another.

Love at first sight didn't happen with me and Jake, we are going to have to learn to live with each other all day, every day and then maybe, over time, we can come to respect each other.

But in this moment I do not feel like love can come out of this wedding and this marriage because it is forced. I don't think I will be as lucky as my parents to have married their soul mate in an arranged marriage.

* * *

**JPOV**

I'm dreading what the vicar is bound to say next. He will tell me I can kiss my bride and even though this girl seems nice enough and I knew this was going to happen, I still don't want to do it.

I can feel a certain pair of eyes on me and Renesmee. I heard the door open part way through the ceremony and I heard the distinct clack of her heels as she walked to an empty seat, separated from the rest of the crowd.

She had purposely sat herself within my eye line. As I had said my vows she had stared at Renesmee with malicious eyes.

The one fault with Leah was that she had a temper. We had a passionate relationship and we often had heated arguments that would travel over weeks. She would be vengeful and make sure I suffered.

She wasn't supposed to be here. I told her the wrong time for a reason. And now I was scared for this weak little girl. Leah is… Leah hasn't been dealing well with this over the last few months. She had tried to find Renesmee to threaten her. She has screamed at my entire family but they didn't budge.

But despite all of this, I still adored her, I worship the ground she walks on and I wish I wasn't here. Leah is beautiful, she is passionate and loving and witty and sometimes, I am the only one to see it but she is quiet and caring.

"Jacob, you may now kiss your bride."

I looked over Nessie's shoulder once more, giving her an apologetic gaze before I turned to my bride.

Even though Nessie looked like she had some tropical disease, I could still see that she was beautiful. When she put some weight on then I guess she would look ethereal. Her eyes were so deep but at the moment it looked as if she wanted to cry and that made me sad.

No matter how beautiful she was, I would never think she was as beautiful as my Leah.

I bent down so that she was my height and moved my mouth close to her. I heard her whimper and I just closed my eyes tight and pressed my lips to hers for two seconds.

There was nothing special about our kiss. I didn't see fireworks or hear only my blood rush in my ears. Her lips were pursed and I felt her nose was scrunched up. My lips were tightly sealed. It only lasted two seconds before we both moved away.

People clapped and some people cheered.

My new wife and I didn't seem to share their enthusiasm.

She looked down at the floor as if she was ashamed of what just happened. I was too but I looked up and over to Leah who was crying as the vicar announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Black.

Leah was the only woman I really cared about but I did feel some sort of connection with this girl, Nessie. We both didn't want to be here and I guess she wanted to be anywhere but here with a different group of people. She looked ill and sounded ill.

I had an overwhelming urge to protect her. She was fragile, like a little bird and for some reason, this world became a whole lot more dangerous since I first laid eyes on her and she needed to be protected from it.

I never felt this need with Leah because Leah could hold her own, when girls attacked her; she fought back tooth and nail. When guys got to handsy around her, she wasn't too afraid to kick them where it counted. I knew she didn't need me to look after her, because she was strong enough to do it herself.

Nessie needed someone to look after her and I wanted, no needed to be that someone.

For now, she was my responsibility.

Without thinking about it, I slipped my fingers through hers and looked down at her with kind eyes and smiled a soft smile so that she wouldn't feel threatened by me. She was a baby deer; I needed to earn her trust.

I'm not going to hurt or violate her.

I'm going to be her protector.

* * *

**Okay guys, I know this has taken forever and I know it might not be my best work but to be quite honest, I have had huge writers block and moving house, and no internet. My internet inspires me and my mum wanted me to help and not go running to my dads for internet. **

**I have actually forgotten where I am going with this story, I know where I am ending up but how I am going to get there is lost to me so can you please give me some suggestions to where you think this is going, it may give me some inspiration. Oscar Wilde did say the best writers steal ideas but I haven't read any Twilight like books in a long while, so I haven't had any ideas to steal.**

**And to the people who follow my other story Reunited, please just hold out. I haven't written anything because I don't know what to write, so if you have any ideas for that too, not too vague, then they would be so appreciated and I will love you forever and ever. **

**I'm being a lazy writer but it's hard and I can't come up with anything at the moment.**

**I love you guys for following faithfully and waiting patiently. And Happy Birthday for like three weeks ago to crazbychoice, I'm sorry these chapters didn't come out on your birthday. xx**

**Please Review, Follow and Favourite!  
**


End file.
